Relentless
by EndlessNightsofDreaming
Summary: Addie is assigned to steal some sort of device that is underneath the Louvre Museum, the world's largest museum, and historic monument, but what happen's when her and her butler find themselves back in the year of 1888? - Horrible at summaries! CielxOC


**Alright, this is my first fan fiction of Kuroshitsuji. Don't judge me! lol! I'm sorry if this chapter is really boring for you, but I've never done a story with this concept to it, but I will try to make it entertaining and not confusing as much as I can as the story goes on.**

**I am sorry if there are some grammar that is not right and some misspellings. I've tried my best to fix the ones I could see. You see, I have bad eyesight sometimes (and when I say sometimes, I mean most of the time) and I don't catch somethings that a lot of people do. Oh look, I just realized I have a connection with Mey-Rin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. This right goes to Yana Toboso. I just own my OC's and the storyline.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 New Assignment<strong>

I woke up to my hair stuck to the back of my neck by sweat. It was just another nightmare of the same thing for the past three years. As much as it still haunts me every night, I still can never get used to it.

The clock on the bedside table told me it was nearly four in the morning. Still too early to get up. I sighed and looked over at the window. It was still dark out from what I could see from the small gab from the curtains. I sighed once more and than fall back, letting my head hit the pillow and looked up at the top of my canopy bed. After that dream, I knew there was no use of going back to sleep for the remainder of the night.

I closed my eyes and saw the images that I've imagined since I was ten years old flash through the back of my eyelids like a moving picture. I flinched and opened my eyes again. It was torture to hear their imaginative screams in my head every night. It almost seems unreal sometimes, like their just in the other rooms down the hall in their beds fast asleep, peacefully. That tonight was only a scarey little nightmare, that wasn't real, but it was real. At least the concept of it was.

"Milady, are you alright?" I heard the familiar voice of my butler Vincent. I sat up, to see him standing in the door frame, his hand on the door handle and a expression of concern on his face.

"I'm fine." I said meekly, rubbing my eyes. The sudden bright light coming from outside of the hallway was burning my eyes that were used to the dark.

"Nightmare's again?" He asked solemnly.

"When was there ever a night I never had one." I asked him, musingly as I looked at the blanket pattern on my bedspread. It was of small faint lines going across it. You'd never realize them unless if you looked at it closely.

Vincent didn't answer for a few moment, "Would you like anything?" He ignored my question, knowing that there never really was such a night when my dreams were peaceful.

"No, " I shook my head, letting lose strains fall into my face as I rubbed the smooth fabric between my fingers. "you may go."

Vincent looked at me for a second, before closing the door silently, leaving me in a room full of darkness.

I laid my head back down on the pillow and looked up above me. I was lost in my own thoughts before I realized that two hours had passed and the sun was already up.

Vincent opened the door shortly after that to wake me up, like any other day.

"Welcome back," I smirked, jokingly as I sat up. "Today we're going to the headquarters?"

"Indeed," He nodded as he opened the curtains, letting the bright rays of the sun enter the room.

"Did you make breakfast already?" I asked as I threw the blankets off of me.

"Your favorite, french toast with maple syrup and strawberries."

"Yum," I got up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

Vincent was downstairs in the dinning room with my plate of french toast and strawberries already on the table when I walked down, fully dressed.

"Welcome back, Miss Corbett," Mr. Stenett greeted me as I walked into his office. Stenett is the head of the SIS.

"Hello, Benson," I forced a grin. "Is there anything new for me to do?" I needed something to do. I was tired of being stuck at the estate.

"Your in luck," he nearly shouted as if I won some sort of prize. "There is one. I was just about to give you a call about it." He handed me a thick folder. "Mullner was trying to get me to give this case to Renzye, but I knew you'd be the best fit for it." he winked.

Renzye was bellow me, the second one in line you could say. He hates the fact that a thirteen-year-old girl is better than him, a thirty-year-old man. Not a lot of agents like me around here, because of my last name, Corbett. Phineas Corbett was my father. He was also an agent at the SIS in his time. He too was ahead of everyone else, hated for being skilled at his job by others. I remember those times when I was little and he'd be away for short periods of time, sometime longer.

"I'll see what I can do," I nodded my head, before handing the folder to Vincent. "We'll meet again, Benson." I walked out of the room after that.

"That was quick." Vincent opened the door to the car for me, handing me the folder I had just gotten.

"What else was I supposed to say?" I asked him. I'm not very close with anyone at the headquarters. I'm only there to do what's expected, not to make friends with people that you never know if you'll ever see them after a case or if you can trust them because you never know when someone will stab you in the back. It's not all fun and games as everyone thinks it is.

"It seems that someone is trying to steal from the Louvre Museum." I said aloud as I looked inside the folder, briefly reading it.

"Does it say what is to be stolen?" Vincent asked from the front.

I read a few more lines, skipping a few paragraphs of unnecessary information at the moment, "Some sort of device the Museum is trying to compose? From what it says the museum hired scientists to create a top-secret machine of some sort, but it doesn't say exactly what it is or what it does." I kept on reading. "This mysterious device is going to be stolen on the sixteenth of March at ten shortly after closing."

"That's the day after tomorrow." Vincent pointed out.

"Well, we better start planning tomorrow then." I looked out the window and watched the green blurs of trees pass by. "Vincent, when we get back can you make me some tea?"

"As you wish," he looked at me from the rear view mirror. "Remember today is Wednesday, you have you're piano lesson at two with Miss. Hadley and horseback riding at four with Mrs. Abbot."

"Will do,"

"Relax you fingers," Miss. Hadley instructed. "You're playing too harshly with the keys."

It was impossible to _relax_ my fingers when I was to frustrated about the case. I've read the whole folder hundreds of times. I've already memorized it from front to back, back to front and there still wasn't anything about what this top-secret device is. Even thought it's probably something not to worry over, but I dislike when I get into something that I don't fully know what to expect from it.

Something is to be stolen on the sixteenth of March at the Louvre Museum after closing. They hired special scientists to create something that's located underneath the museum. I have to get this sort of device before this thief. Yet there is nothing about why their making it and what it will be used for, and how would this person who is going to steal it know about it if it is hidden from the public?

Unless if they work for the museum.

"Adeline?" Miss. Hadley waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I have a lot on my mind right now."

"I see," she sat down besides me. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, it's fine." shook my head. Not a lot of people know I work for the SIS.

"How about we call it a day." she suggested and I nodded in agreement. "Remember to practice."

"I will," I told her, getting up from the piano bench. "I'll see you next Wednesday."

When Vincent came in the room to escort Miss. Hadley out, I walked up to my office.

I sat at my desk with my head on down. I'm over thinking about this device for no reason. It's not like I need to know what it is. My job is to get the device before he steals it. I'm thinking too much, my head hurts. Why must I be a perfectionist.

"Are you alright?" I picked up my head to see Vincent.

"Peachy." I sighed, sitting up straight.

"Mrs. Abbot is here for your riding lesson."

"I'll be right down." he nodded and left the room as I gathered all the papers and put them in a draw in my desk with a lock.

I met Mrs. Abbot in the barn out back. She was near Regal, a Friesian breed, who was known as my horse. There was only one horse other than Regal in this barn and that was Mabel, my sister's horse. There used to be four horse's here, but the other two died shortly after the incident. They were my parent's horses.

The barn smelled like musty hay and dirty, a smell I once remembered to be wonderful, but know it just brings memories back, but i swallowed them back down.

"Finally," Abbot smiled, warmly at me when she realized I was there. "I was starting to think you got lost."

"How could I get lost when I've lived here my whole life?" I asked her.

"You never know, you could one day be wondering around the halls deep in thought on your way to the bathroom to end up in a new room you've never known ever existed." she grabbed a blanket off a trunk that was near by.

I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Mrs. Abbot asked me, having trouble with the saddle.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled and rushed over to her.

I liked Mrs. Abbot. She was close to my family when my parents were around. She used to teach Ana and me when we were younger. Even though she can get a little strict at times and I just want to scream at her, I know she's trying to help me. If I didn't have Vincent here to take care of me, she would have been the person I would have wanted to take me in, even though I know it would have been my Aunt Nadia.

* * *

><p><strong>Please give me a review!<strong>

**Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Yes? No? **

**I promise Ciel and Sebastian will come in in the next chapter. (:**


End file.
